Life SasuNaru
by LiHaru
Summary: Bad Summary, Naruto lebih suka Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mati daripada terus hidup seperti ini. SasuNaru.


Title : Life  
Genre : Yaoi, Hurt, and Angst.  
Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki  
Lenght : OneShot.  
Author : LiHaru

******LIFE******

"Boleh kah aku duduk di sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Ya silahkan, bangku itu juga kosongkan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke sama…" panggil Naruto pelan sekali, sangat pelan, ia tertunduk dan meremas tangannya.

"Hmmm? Apa?"

"Bolehkah.."

"Bolehkah kau keluar dan meninggalkan Kyubi yang terbaring sakit? Begitu?" potong Sasuke dengan nada yang sama, datar. Sasuke menaruh Koran yang ia baca dan menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Aku hanya sebentar, aku cuma ingin mengunjungi.."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto yang kini tertunduk, "Mengunjungi ibu mu huh? Naruto kau ingat kan apa alasan mu di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Nah sekarang jangan mengeluh lagi, kalau kau melakukan ini lagi… mungkin…"

Naruto mengadah menatap Sasuke cepat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku..aku akan menurut padamu Sasuke.."

Sasuke tersenyum, dia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, "Baguslah.." setelah itu Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk lemas di teras depan, bahunya bergetar dan Naruto menangis dalam diam.

Setahun terakhir Naruto berada di kediaman Uchiha, ini bukanlah kemauan Naruto tapi semua ini adalah kebutuhan, Naruto, demi untuk ibunya dia rela di beli oleh keluarga Uchiha, yah mungkin ini terdengar seperti kegiatan perdagangan manusia, tapi keluarga Uchiha begitu berkuasa, dan keluarga Uchiha juga menawarkan kelayakkan hidup untuk keluarga Naruto, terutama untuk ibunya yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak tahan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, walaupun mewah tapi ia bagai hidup di neraka, sangat-sangat menderita.

Naruto di beli untuk menjadi penunjang hidup dari Kyubi, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika ia membantu orang yang membutuhkannya tapi… semua ini membuatnya menderita, tubuhnya yang terutama, tapi itu tidak seberapa..karena sikis nya yang kini paling menderita.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di balkon rumah kediaman Uchiha, tingginya tidak kurang dari 4 meter, di bawah sana ada sebuah kolam renang yang besar, Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, ini pikirannya yang ke seribu kali untuk melompat dan mati tenggelam di sana, tapi saat kakinya melangkah untuk memanjat pagar besi itu, Sasuke selalu datang. Berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan tatapan itu lagi, tatapan tenang tapi mengancam, Sasuke selalu membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Naruto menggagalkan niatnya.

"Kau mati, berarti keluarga mu juga akan mati, itu saja, silahkan lakukan.."

Naruto dengan berat hati menurunkan kakinya dan berbalik lalu menatap memelas ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum teduh menatap Naruto tapi itu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan, dengan cara sehalus ini Sasuke menyiksa Naruto, Naruto lebih baik langsung di tembak mati dengan pistol ia lebih menerima itu.

"Naru jangan ulangi ini lagi oke..?" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirangnya lagi.

"Rambutmu.."

Naruto menatap tak percaya, ya Tuhan rambutnya rontok sangat banyak sekali, apakah ini efek dari semua yang telah di lakukan dokter untuk menyembuhkan Kyubi.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan membelikan mu wig.."

Naruto masih menangis dan terus menangis, ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi jari-jarinya, semua ini sangat menyakitkan.

.

.  
.

Semua terlihat buram, Naruto merasakan sakit luar biasa di pinggang kananya, ya tiga bulan lalu ginjalnya di ambil untuk menggantikkan ginjal milik Kyubi yang telah rusak.

"Naruto, kau butuh ini?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke akan memberikkannya obat penahan rasa sakit, tapi Naruto muak meminum obat, menelan rasa pahit itu Naruto sangat muak.

"Kau tidak mau huh? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, tapi aku harap kau tidak mati, dan jangan sampai mati sampai Kyubi benar-benar sembuh, kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya dingin sekali, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sedang meronta kesakitan di ranjangnya. Obat itu, Sasuke lempar begitu saja dan pergi.

Kini mulai terbayang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada keluarganya, tidak boleh terjadi, ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan Sasuke lakukan, jadi Naruto merangkak dari kasurnya, memungut obatnya degan susah payah, tanganya gemetar mengambil obat itu.

Sasuke ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mengintip apa yang Naruto lakukan, ia tersenyum simpul dan kemudian ia pergi dari situ, menuju kamar Kyubi yang tepat berada di samping kamar Naruto.

"Hey bangun.." ucap Sasuke pelan sekali di telinga Kyubi, Kyubi terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Suke?"

"Bagaimana perasaan mu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut sekali.

Kyubi menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu, "Sasuke… aku ingin menikah di gereja itu, apakah bisa?"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan teduh, mengusap pelan rambut milik Kyubi yang agak panjang, "Tentu bisa, dan aku ingin calon pengantin ku nanti sudah sehat."

Kyubi tersenyum, dan ia menaikan tangannya untuk meraih pipi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Sasuke ke dalam kecupan lembut.

Sementara Sasuke dan Kyubi dalam keadaan bersuka cita, kini mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar berjuang untuk tetap hidup demi keluarganya.

.

.

.  
.

Dua minggu sebelum Kyubi dan Sasuke akan menyiapkan pernikahan, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk memberikan kedua bola matanya untuk Kyubi, tidak bisa di tunda lagi, penglihatan Kyubi sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, Naruto berdiri di balkon itu lagi, memilkirkan untuk melompat lagi, tapi Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Kali ini tidak ada kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggenggam jemari Naruto erat, "Naruto.. jangan lakukan itu.."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan putus asa, toh kalau dia matipun semua organ tubuhnya bisa diambil oleh Kyubi, jadi apa masalahnya?

"Sasuke aku mati ataupun hidup sama saja, tidak ada artinya, kau sudah membeli ku, jadi… aku mohon.." Naruto terisak, dadanya sesak sekali, seakan jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak, "ku mohon jangan siksa aku, aku… aku sakit Sasuke…"

Sasuke menarik Naruto, memeluknya erat, dan ini selalu ampuh terhadap Naruto, pelukan itu selalu ampuh untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku membutuhkan mu Naru.. jangan mati.."

Naruto diam, dan ia tidak tahu, seperti ada sihir dalam ucapan Sasuke, ia mengangguk pelan, Sasuke tak pernah berbuat kasar padanya, dia bahkan selalu menyelamatkan Naruto untuk tak bunuh diri. Tapi Sasuke membuat Naruto menderita dengan hidup seperti ini, ini seperti membuat Naruto mati dengan perlahan.

"Kau gemetar Naru, apa kau lupa minum obat mu lagi?" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto semakin erat.

"Aku… rasanya aku akan mati kalau meminum obat-obat sialan itu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Dimana obat mu?"

Naruto menatap takut, "Di…kamar…" ucap Naruto dengan gemetar, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke kamar dan dia kini berdiri di depan Naruto dengan obat dalam genggamannya.

"Sasuke aku tidak mau.. ku mohon…."

Sasuke memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan Naruto menatap tak percaya, apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia sudah gila.

"Sasuke, apa ya-"

Ucapan itu kini terbungkam oleh Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto cepat, dan ia mencium bibir penuh Naruto yang terasa sangat kering, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan tangannya itu, Sasuke mengelus pipi tirus milik Naruto, dan memerintah Naruto untuk buka mulut.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, lalu Naruto tersadar saat lidah Sasuke memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto ingin menolak itu, ia meronta dalam ciuman itu, lidah Naruto menolak obat-obat itu, tapi semua gerakkan itu salah, itu sama saja Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertarung lidah di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto pun menyerah, tubuhnya sangat lemas, ia akhirnya menelan seluruh obatnya.

"Lain kali minumlah dengan teratur, oke?" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sementara Naruto, dia kini jatuh terduduk lemas. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan Narutol belum pernah merasakan itu, rasanya ada yang menggelitik perutnya, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar juga darahnya mendidih dan panas.

Nauto sekarang merasa bahagia… sedikit bahagia… dia menyukai cara Sasuke memperhatikannya walaupun ia tahu ia hanya boneka bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.  
.

Satu hari sebelum oprasi di lakukan, Naruto duduk di kursi rodanya, dia memandang langit dari balkon rumah sakit, matahari sedikit lagi akan tenggelam, dan besok dunia Naruto akan menjadi gelap selamanya.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya.."

Naruto tersenyum getir… "Bolehkah…"

"Melihat ibu mu yang dirawat?"

Naruto mengangguk takut-takut.

"Baiklah…" setuju Sasuke dan tidak pernah Naruto duga bahwa Sasuke akan mengijinkannya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke.." ucap Naruto tulus sekali, ia tersenyum hingga matanya yang biru terlihat begitu cemerlang, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki senyum yang indah dan juga mata yang cantik seperti langit musim panas. Gerakan itu mungkin adalah refleks dari Sasuke, Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.  
.

.  
.

"Kau punya waktu satu jam oke?" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto, Naruto mengangguk mantap, dan sekali lagi ia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat ibunya, dengan jalan yang tertatih-tatih Naruto berdiri di samping ranjang ibunya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan membuat keadaan tubuhnya benar-benar baik di hadapan ibunya, ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir bahwa dirinya sakit, dan akan mati.

"Bu…" panggil Naruto pelan, lalu ibunya terbangun, tangannya yang renta menggapai pipi Naruto.

"Naru… kau kemana saja nak?"

"Aku… aku bekerja Bu…" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya, "Jangan khawatir Bu…"

Ibunya mengangguk, ia berusaha duduk dan Naruto membantunya.

"Kau kurus sekali Naru, apa kau sangat bekerja keras sayang?"

"Tidak Bu, majikan Naru sangat baik , dan aku makan dengan baik juga.."

Ibu Naruto menatap dengan berbinar, "Naru, kau anak baik, ibu bangga padamu …"

"Bu…" Naruto memeluk ibunya sangat erat, dan dengan susah payah ia menahan isakkannya.

"Bu, ibu harus janji sama Naru.."

Ibunya terperangah dan ia menatap anaknya dengan teduh,ia tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk anak laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi, "Apa?"

"Makanlah dengan baik, tidur dengan nyenyak, tersenyum, tertawa, dan selalu bahagia, juga selalu sehat…"

"Tentu aku akan melakukan itu, kau ini anak nakal Naru, jarang sekali berkunjung, kau terlalu sibuk bekerja kan? Kau lah yang harus berjanji pada ibu mu yang sudah tua ini."

Naruto menangis tak tertahan dan memeluk ibunya kembali, "Bu..aku menyayangi mu bu…"

"Aku menyayangi mu lebih dari kau menyayangi ibumu.."

Dan Naruto terus memeluk Ibunya hingga waktu menunjukkan waktunya sudah selesai…

"Bu aku harus pergi, jangan memikirkan apapun setelah ini, jangan merasa bersalah atau menyalahkan diri sendiri.."

"Kau bicara apa Naruto!"

"Aku mencintaimu bu.." Naruto mengecup kening ibunya dan kemudian melesat pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara ibunya masih menerka-nerka apa yang dibicarakan anaknya itu.

.  
.

"Apa kau bicara dengan baik dengan ibu mu?" tanya Sasuke dan kini mereka menuju ruangan Naruto, menunggu untuk oprasi besok.

"Iya.. dan aku merasa lebih baik sekarang…"

Sasuke terdiam, dan ia ingat apa yang Naruto bicarakan dengan Ibunya.

"Kau berpamitan padanya?" Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya, "Bukan kah kau tidak akan mati, kau hanya tidak bisa melihat."

"Tapi bagiku.. sama saja dengan kematian, hidup tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.. sama saja kau sudah mati…"

Sasuke kalah telak dan ia tidak bisa menjawabnya lagi.

.

..

"Naruto…"

Dua jam lagi akan dilakukan oprasi, dan kini Sasuke berdiri disamping Naruto, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Aku tau…"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ini sudah menjadi tugas ku… setidaknya kemarin aku sudah berpamitan pada Ibu ku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyubi…"

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya…" Naruto dia tersenyum simpul."Aku senang akhirnya… tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit.." Naruto menghirup udara dan terlihat senyumnya yang sangat mengembang, "Jaga keluargaku, itu janjimu kan?"

Sasukr tercekat, "Aku…ya pasti…"

"Jangan sampai kau lupa… kalau kau mengingkarinya.. mungkin aku akan berontak dalam tubuh Kyubi.."

"Naru.. kau.." tubuh Sasuke gemetar.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, dan ia menatap Sasuke, "Aku akan mati, dan kali ini kau yang menyuruh ku Sasuke, aku senang, dan bolehkah aku…"

"Naruto.." Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tersambar petir, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Naruto begitu menderita, hingga menginginkan kematian datang lebih cepat untuk menjemput dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku mencium mu…"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan begitu cepat, bibir penuh Naruto kini menepel dibibir Sasuke yang bergetar, dia hanya mengecupnya pelan, tidak ada sedikitpun hasrat yang berlebihan.

"Terimakasih…"

Kyubi dan Sasuke berdiri di makam kecil yang indah, makam itu di penuhi dengan bunga Matahari, bunga favorite Naruto dan jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Sasuke ini makam siapa?"

Sasuke, dia memandang dengan getir nisan itu, nama yang kini menurutnya begitu indah terukir di sana.

"Dia malaikat…"

"Huh?"

"Hey kau cemburu huh?"

"Tidak, untuk apa cemburu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal.."

Sasuke diam dan dia menatap nisan itu sekali lagi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, dia teman mu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Dia malaikat.." dan senyum Naruto kini kembali terbayang di ingatan Sasuke, senyum tulus itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku duluan, bersenang-senang lah Uchiha." Kyubi berjalan menjauh dari makam itu, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di sana.

Sasuke…. Dia menangis, dia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa sakit itu datang, rasa sakit saat kehilangan Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa rasa sakit Naruto kini selalu bisa ia lihat dalam kedua bola mata milik Kyubi, kedua bola mata yang biru cerah itu… semuanya terbaca dengan jelas, dan Sasuke tak pernah bisa membayangkan bahwa sekarang ia melihat Kyubi adalah Naruto, sosok Naruto yang hidup di dalam tubuh Kyubi. Sasuke tahu ini adalah karma untuknya, dan ia akan menjalaninya, sisa hidupnya dengan rasa sakit milik Naruto yang ia buat dulu, ini adalah kesalahannya, sementara Kyubi tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto lah yang membuatnya bisa hidup lebih lama.

Dan sekarang Sasuke tahu bagaimana Naruto bertahan hidup selama ini…

Naruto hanya ingin hidup damai, walau itu dalam kematian..Naruto lebih memilih hidup dalam damai…

Hidup untuk mati dan mati untuk hidup.

Living life in peace….

 **END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
